


Chapter IV - Hot Shot

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [4]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter IV - Hot Shot

　　阿莱克茜丝告诉过我，要是你非常想念一个朋友，就会在梦里见到他。  
　　我问了大哥，他说那是真的。  
　　可是，我从来就没有梦到过你。我承认我有点失望，大概是你并不把我当朋友看吧，反正……你完全有理由这么做。  
　　很遗憾，我们本来是应该能成为好朋友的，可我把什么都给搞砸了。  
　　（静默，绞扭手指的声响）  
　　我知道你准是还在生我的气，虽然阿莱克茜丝说，不是我想的那样的，其实你所有的坏脾气不过是在掩饰你的羞怯。  
　　（顿了一下，话音开始变得略为急促）  
　　她说你早就当我们是最好的朋友了，只是他不愿意说出来而已。  
　　她说你喜欢我和我们大家。  
　　她这么说的时候样子是那么肯定，叫人没法儿不相信，但是……  
　　（寂静，不安地踢地板的声音）  
　　我还是想问你，这是真的吗？  
　　（不规则的呼吸声，说下去的声调略微有些颤抖）  
　　在那颗蓝色星球的古老传说里，每个人都有一颗不灭的火种，即使身体化为尘土，它依然永恒，会与活着的生命同在。这听起来真美丽，我多希望塞伯坦人也拥有这永恒的火种，这样我就可以做完我应该做却没有做的事情——  
　　我想对你说一声“对不起”，  
　　还有，“我很怀念你”。  
　　这两句话我已经在中央处理器里重复了无数次，可我一直不知道，你究竟能不能听得见。我真后悔，在你活着的时候为什么我没有说出来。  
　　（长时间的沉默，哽咽）

　　抱歉，我的整流器可能有点小故障，我……等一下，我……嗯……我……该死！我只不过是想哭！  
　　（抽鼻子，电流的噪音慢慢平复）  
　　现在再为了爱面子而撒谎一点儿意义也没有。从前我们都太傻了，我后悔没有珍惜我们仅有的那点共处的时光，而是把它浪费在争吵、打架和闹别扭上。我总以为我们之间的问题可以留到明天去慢慢解决，却不知道明天并不像我们想象的那样长得永无止境。  
　　等我明白这一点的时候，你已经不在了。  
　　这场漫长的战争已经让我失去了太多朋友，大哥对我说，你要学着成长，但这就是成长的代价吗？  
　　我还清楚地记得我们第一次并肩作战的时候，那一次我才惊讶地发现原来你也是会笑的，不是你以往那种恼人的讥笑，而是真心地、很开心的那种畅快的笑。你肯定不知道你那样叫人看了会有多么高兴。  
　　因为当时我以为我从此有了个新的搭档，最好的。  
　　那一忽儿的快活再也回不来了。早知这样，那天从塞伯坦的地下出来时我就该拦住不让你回去才对。  
　　（继续懊恨地踢地板）  
　　大哥说我不该把什么事都揽在自己身上……你要是听见了准会嘲笑我对不对？我知道，我当然知道，你决定了的事情没人能拦得住，可如果一切能重来一次，我一定要试一试，哪怕让你揍我一顿也好，只要你能回来。  
　　（手指在脸颊上抹过的声音）

　　红蜘蛛，我还欠你一个道歉呢！  
　　过去我的不信任让你很伤心吧，对不起……红……嗯，我是说，好友——  
　　（沉默片刻，庄重地）  
　　请原谅我。 

 

FIN


End file.
